


Small Comforts

by fatetouched



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm still salty, Imagine a world where Vax got to live the long and happy life he deserved, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pillow Talk, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatetouched/pseuds/fatetouched
Summary: My Soft Boys deserve some peace and quiet. Just let them be happy!Alternatively: Vax and Percy spend a quiet night together laying in bed enjoying each other's company.





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I spent two weeks just crying over Perc'ildan because I love both of them individually and together and all I wanted was for them to be safe and happy and so I gave it to them.

Ever since he was a child, Vax loved to have his hair played with. Every night before bed, his mother would braid his hair as he braided his sister's and she would sing to them songs of adventure, love, and wonder. Vax still remembered these nights as the happiest he had ever been. When he and Vex were taken to their father, Vax spent most nights restless; longing for his mother's soft voice and gentle hands. Eventually he learned to sleep without a song and he forgot the way his mother's fingers felt gliding through his hair.

But now, lying in bed with his head against Percy’s bare chest while Percy slowly combed out the tangles of the day and read a book; he remembered. This was his bliss.

The party had not reached Whitestone until late that night following a day spent in the neighboring mountains dealing with a goblin hoard who were terrorizing the countryside. Keyleth had run out of spells and could not tree-stride them straight to the city so they had to trek back on foot. Scanlan suggested conjuring the Magic Mansion for them to spend the night in, but they were so close to Whitestone, the idea was shot down in favor of making it a longer day and just walking back.

Percy shifted a bit and groaned at the movement. “Are you okay?” Vax asked.

“Yes, just a bit sore from the fight today,” he replied.

“I can heal you,” Vax suggested, looking worried. 

“No need, Keyleth already did back on the mountain. It’s just sore muscles.” Percy reassured him.

“Okay.” Vax settled back down against Percy as he turned a page in his book. “Are you putting that down anytime soon?” Vax asked.

“Why, am I keeping you up?” Percy teased.

“Maybe, but maybe I want some time with just my boyfriend after a long and hard day,”

Percy snorted and glanced down at Vax who was gazing up at him with a playful gleam in his eyes. He gave Vax a quick kiss and said, “let me just finish this section.” Mollified, Vax closed his eyes once again and attuned himself to Percy’s rhythmic breathing and occasional page turn.

Vax learned early on in their relationship that Percy did not like physical affection very much. He didn’t really hold hands and he didn’t like hugs, but Percy didn't mind giving physical affection; especially when it was to Vax. Most of Vax's naps were on Percy in some way: his back against Percy's legs as Percy read in the Whitestone study or his head in Percy's lap during late nights spent with Vox Machina. Vex had joked more than once that Vax should just stop using beds all together and use Percy instead. This was usually followed by Vax throwing something at his twin with an embarrassed “shut up,” but she wasn’t wrong; Vax could sleep anywhere as long as he was near Percy.

If you had told Vax 5 years ago that someday he would fall in love with a “Lord”, he would have laughed in your face and told you to “fuck off!” That was not possible for a bastard of an Elven diplomat, he was supposed to grow up to be a nobody in a nameless town and never amount to anything. If only Syldor of Syngorn could see his children now; Vex’ahlia as the Grandmistress of the Grey Hunt and Vax’ildan practically married into royalty. This was certainly not where Vax had seen himself when he was an adolescent living in the woods with Vex and Trinket. He always expected to die young doing something reckless and while that did happen, several times he didn’t expect to be brought back. He didn’t think he’d have the opportunity to prove his shit father wrong and find a new family along the way.

Soon enough Vax heard Percy shut his book and reach over to blow out the lamp on the bedside table. Despite the darkness, Vax could clearly see Percy beside him “What are you thinking about?” Vax asked as Percy rolled over to face him.

“About a project that I’m currently working on,” Percy replied without missing a beat.

“You always say that.”

“What can I say, my inventions consume me.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the dark and brooding one in this relationship,” Vax teased.

“I don’t think your all-black ensemble and morbid Patron classify you as dark and brooding. You’re too soft for that. I’m the one with a demon soul.” Self-deprecation laced Percy’s words.

Vax placed his hand on Percy’s cheek and said, “that left you a long time ago and it is not coming back. You are better than you think, Percival.”

He laid his hand over Vax’s and gave him almost a pitying look. “I hope I can believe that one day.”

“You will,” Vax reassured him. He withdrew his hand from Percy’s cheek and leaned over, “May I?” He asked. When Percy nodded he planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Vax wrapped his arms around Percy’s back and drew him in close, their foreheads were touching and Vax could feel Percy’s breath softly graze his cheeks. He kissed Percy’s forehead then his nose and finally his lips, and there he lingered. Eventually, Percy pulled away to tuck himself into Vax’s chest; just this once letting himself be held. Vax ran his hands through Percy’s hair, just the way he liked it when Percy did it to him “I think I’m starting to understand why you like having your hair played with,” Percy mumbled, his voice slightly muffled.

“Good,” Vax replied, a slight smile accenting his words.

This was how they slept; with Percy nestled into Vax’s chest, head just peeking out from the covers, and Vax wrapped around Percy with his fingers threaded through the soft white hair. His mouth was just touching Percy’s forehead as if he fell asleep kissing it.


End file.
